Leorio Paladinight
Leorio Paladinight is one of the four main characters of the Hunter × Hunter manga and anime series. He is a young man who wishes to become a doctor to help the poor, and wants to get money from being a Hunter in order to do so. He is voiced by Hozomi Goda in the Japanese version of the 1999 anime and Jonathan Love in the English version, while in the 2011 anime he is voiced by Keiji Fujiwara in the Japanese version and Matthew Mercer in the English version. Background Much is unknown about Leorio's past. He once lost a close friend (a man named Pietro in the 1999 anime adaptation) to a debilitating illness. Leorio feels deeply remorseful about being unable to save his friend, as the illness was entirely curable but required a surgery he could not afford. Thus, he aspires to become a doctor — one whom not only cures the ill of their diseases, but also one who works pro-bono for people who can not afford it. In this light, his outwardly superficial reason to join the Hunter Exams in the pursuit of great wealth gains a more noble justification — the money he earns is used not only to fund his medical school fees, but also to pay for the medicine and other miscellaneous expenditures when treating those who can not afford it. Appearance Leorio is a tall, manly-looking, fairly muscular young man with small brown eyes, black hair, and a spiked crew cut. Despite his mature appearance, he is a teenager. He typically wears a dark blue business suit, black shoes, and a pair of teashade sunglasses. Despite his elderly appearance, he was still a teenager at the beginning of the series Personality Leorio is initially introduced as a selfish narcissist who places great emphasis on material wealth. Despite his assertions that he is only after money, he eventually reveals to Kurapika that his dream is to one day become a doctor in order to help the poor. He believes that all things in the world (lives, dreams, etc.) can be bought and that becoming a Hunter will provide him with the necessary funds for his medical education. Due to his first spat with Kurapika, as well as the test on the way to the navigator's cabin, it seems that he has a sensitivity for those who do not take him seriously or treat him with disrespect. His real priorities seem to be friends first, then his dream of becoming a doctor, with everything else afterwards. Leorio is not one to balk and retreat when faced with overwhelming odds in battle. A loyal, trustworthy ally who greatly values the ties of friendship, he acts like the 'big brother' of the group. He often provides comic relief; Killua sometimes ridicules him for his comparatively older age, although he swears that his appearance is that of a mere teenager, which shocks his friends when he first tells them. His impulsive and brash nature has sometimes caused more trouble for people around him. Another flair he has is his ability to 'straight-talk' through many situations at hand. At the tail end of the Yorknew arc, Melody claims that he has "the nicest heartbeat in the city," stating that "it's warm and gentle" and that he would make for a better doctor than a Hunter. Abilities Leorio is a fairly skilled fighter using his briefcase and a tanto as his weapons. However, his combat skills are unknown as he has never participated in a true battle. He is moderately intelligent, although, like Gon, very hot-headed and impulsive, and with a well-built physics. Enhanced strength: Leorio is physically stronger than Gon and Kurapika, as he could open up to the 2nd door of the Testing Gate whereas Gon and Kurapika could only open the 1st door. He also broke the arm of a massive man against whom he was arm wrestling along with the table on which the competition was held in an instant and without effort. During the 13th Chairman Election, he was to destroy a table with punch. He was also able to deflect most of Pairo's bokken sword attacks effectively with a tanto knife and was able to grab a powerful swing with his bare hands. Enhanced stamina: Leorio has great stamina as he was able to pass through the first phase of the exam which involved running at least more than 80 km, this is also reinforced because of his determination to become a hunter. '''Proficient in knife handling: '''Being his weapon of choice that takes every time he is about to engage in a battle may hint that he is quite versatile with it. He was also able to block most Pairo's bokken sword attacks effectively, where the swords should have been more effective. Leorio Zoldyck arc.jpeg Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio.png Category:Male Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Teenagers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Elementals Category:Businessmen Category:Genius Category:Tragic Category:Book Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Voice of Reason Category:Leaders Category:Loyal Category:Master Orator Category:Honest Category:Honorable